


Stagelight

by solocup_exe



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Harrison is done with their pining asses, M/M, Max thinks it's cute, Preston writes fanfiction of him and Max, literally only teen and up because of Max cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solocup_exe/pseuds/solocup_exe
Summary: To any random camper, the moment would look like any other, with Preston Goodplay writing away on the cheap stage of his cheap theater setup in the cheap camp he’d been signed up for, looking up for inspiration every now and then. But to any camper who was willing to have a bit of ringing in their ears after one conversation with the young playwright, it was clear that Preston was spinning a tale of passion and romance, one of gain and loss, one of pain and sorrow. Or, in other words, he was writing about him and Max again.





	Stagelight

To any random camper, the moment would look like any other, with Preston Goodplay writing away on the cheap stage of his cheap theatre setup in the cheap camp he’d been signed up for, looking up for inspiration every now and then. But to any camper who was willing to have a bit of ringing in their ears after one conversation with the young playwright, it was clear that Preston was spinning a tale of passion and romance, one of gain and loss, one of pain and sorrow. Or, in other words, he was writing about him and Max again. 

Across the yard, Harrison sighed, deciding it would be better to go collect his less magical and differently magical friends, also known as Preston and Nerris, so they could go grab some snack or something. Anything,  _ anything _ was better than seeing Preston constantly look up from his fanfiction just to ogle Max, squeel, fan his cheeks back to their natural rosiness, then start again. Ok, that wasn’t always true, sometimes, Harrison had to admit, it was pretty funny too.

Walking over to Theatre Camp, Harrison put away his illusionary tools, so as to not freak the minds of his friends. Nerris, no doubt inferring what he was up to, soon joined him on his way over. Preston was less observant, not noticing them until Harrison pulled the book out of his face.

“Come along Preston, let’s get snack.” Harrison smiled at his long friend, he really was quite tall, in all honesty.

“B-But, my play!” Preston squaked, his louder voice having no effect on the two magical children, having gotten used to it after a while.

“Don’t worry, Pres, I’m sure it’ll be here when you get back.” Nerris assured him, pulling him up and off the stage and towards the mess hall.

  
  


Max was annoyed. Nikki and Neil had been especially excited this morning, which meant they wanted to do  _ everything _ . Max, to say the least, was over it. So, of course, he decided to freely roam until David or Gwen got their shit together, which brought him to Theatre Camp, strangely enough. Looking around, Max noticed there was a severe lacking of one seriously overly dramatic Shakespeare fanboy, and decided to do the only rational thing. He decided to snoop.

After a bit of searching, Max found Prestons journal. Thinking that he would find out some dirt, or as Preston liked to call it ‘Tea’ that he could use on the other campers, or maybe even just some crap plays he could tease Preston about later. The latter seemed like a much better option, to Max at least, because it meant he would get to see Preston get all mad and his face would get all red and he’d get that fire i his eyes and….

Max definitely didn't open the book any more quickly than was needed, absolutely not. What he found inside the book, however, proved far more interesting than anything he’d thought he’d find.

  
  


When Preston, Nerris, and Harrison returned to the field, something immediately felt wrong. Someone was where they weren’t before, therefore weren’t made to be there. Preston ran to his camp, only to find Max reading there, in nearly the same exact place he had been what couldn’t have been more than hour ago.

“Max, what’re you doing on my stage?” Preston questioned the shorter boy, almost level with him, seeing as he was on a heightened platform.

“Oh, you know, just doing a bit of  _ reading _ ,” Max smirked as he flashed the unmistakable gold lettering on the front of Preston’s book, before standing up, much to Preston’s despair.

“No! Wait! I promise it’s no-”

“Romeo o’ Romeo, where art thou?” Max began, cutting of Preston, who was caught in the sudden emotion that Max began with. “If only, dear Romeo, you weren’t so lone and gone, Romeo?” Max looked to Preston, knowing full well that he knew the next part, he had written it after all.

“Well, my dear crusader, if it would please you to know, I am, in fact, not gone, and with you here, perhaps not so lone as well?” Preston knew full well he was stumbling and fumbling through his lines, but with the smile and small laughs his performance gained him from Max, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Romeo, sharp of wit and cute of tie,” Max was paraphrasing here, but did he really give a shit? “Why do you make me resist you, dear Romeo?” Max stepped closer to the edge, where Preston was still standing.

Preston decided he might as well, and hopped up onto the stage, prepared for whatever the shorter male would throw at him. “Tis only to have you prove your strength of care, rough traveler. If it were only up to words that please the heart, yours would win me in but a beat, however muddy and crude they may be when gifted from your tongue. But, tis not a perfect world, so I ask of you, prove yourself, and return?”

Max laughed, covering his eyes with one arm, head thrown back, Preston thrown for a loop. “Yeah ok, I get that there’s still fuckin twenty-something stanzas left, but can we cut to the part where I tell you I like you despite you being a total dipshit who writes sucky plays?”

Preston smiled, agreeing. “Only if I get to insult you on how you’re far too mean and your fashion is horrible.”

“Max smirked, holding out his hand, “Deal.”


End file.
